


In the rain

by I_want_fanfics



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love, Multi, a bit of angst, sooo cuteeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 05:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_want_fanfics/pseuds/I_want_fanfics
Summary: The rain always seemed to play an important role in Adrien Agreste's life. As if it was guiding him.





	In the rain

**Author's Note:**

> •For the best experience listen to this song.• •https://youtu.be/1WPETeKcreg•

The rain always seemed to play an important role in Adrien Agreste's life. As if it was guiding him.

Mrs. Agreste was playing the piano with her Son, Adrien. On lovely rainy day. The rain being a metronome for the beautiful melody. This would be soon Adrien's favourite moment with his mother before she was gone.

The day his mother left. It was raining to add to his own tears. As if the rain empathized with his loss. The rain seemed as it didn't like Adrien to Adrien thus giving him a brief hatred of the rain which soon changed.

 **"Whoever is behind that mask, I love that girl."** Adrien had fallen hard for ladybug on their second meeting. His feelings for Ladybug would soon be meet with feeling for another girl.

"First day of school and we already have **love birds**." A Kwami popping out of pocket remarked.  
  
"Whatever, she's just a **friend**. A **friend**." He replied to to the cat kwami. His hair now covered in raindrops. Oh was he wrong.

The day he fell in **love** with ladybug, it rained the following afternoon. On that afternoon, he had made a friend. Marinette who had fallen for him on the rainy day. But so had he fallen for her.

The day of Hawkmoth's defeat. Paris's Superheroes covered in rain cheering at the victory of his defeat. Chat Noir ran and hugged his lady. Rena Rouge and Capcuhe were hugging as well. While Queen Bee was stopping the reporters. Then all five of them came in for a group hug. Cheering was heard all throughout Paris and even France. Le Paon was eluding authorities still but it wasn't long before she was caught.  
  
The news of who Paris's villains were astounded everyone. Especially knowing that Hawkmoth's was the Gabriel Agreste. Not to mention how Le Paon was his wife Mrs. Agreste of all people.

This news didn't go well for Adrien as he was Hawkmoth's and Le Paon's Son and at the same time Chat Noir. Luckily for him. Marinette who was reveled to be Ladybug, Alya who was Rena Rouge, Nino who turned out to Capchae and even Chloé who was Queen Bee came to Adrien's side. The five hero's were praised for years to come.

 

After things finally calmed down, **love** bloomed in the city of **love**. Marinette and Adrien ended marrying and have two kids. Both of the kids having been born on rainy days.

Alya and Nino ended up having five kids after the fighting ended. Chloé surprisingly married Sabrina. Ivan and Mylene gotten together. Rose and Jukleka were together with several pets. Alix and Kim ended up together somehow. Even Nathanaël and Lila ended up marrying another.

A little rain can growing the most beautiful flowers.

_**Love always prevails in the city of love.** _

**Author's Note:**

> •If you liked this work which is one the first that I have published. So give a kudos if you liked it.•


End file.
